A Unexpected Romance
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: COMPLETE! TJ & Spin haven’t spoken for 6 years They have secret feelings for each other Will a parental vacation to a deserted cabin bring them back together? Or will they continue to argue? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Plan

ITS HERE –FINALLY! Yep, after all the talking I did about this fic (and the re-naming from 'Cabin at the lake' to 'An Unexpected Romance') its finally here!  
  
Thank you for clicking! I really hope you enjoy this, coz trust me, I've loved writing!  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1= The Plan  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\  
  
Allot had changed since the forth grade for our beloved recess gang. TJ had changed, he was now the high school hottie –with the body that most girls, and Randal, drooled over. He and Vince, who was still his best friend, were the school sports stars.  
  
Spinelli had probably changed the most drastically. Her tough girl personality melted away into her more depressed and deep character. Although she was depressed, she continued to hide her emotions, (A/N: She's Like Kerry from 8 simple rules) her best friend Roxy is just like her.  
  
Gus had moved away mid-way through the 6th grade, Gretchen had moved to a genius school, and Mikey no longer spoke to any of them, now at the ages of seventeen, the recess gang was well-and-truly over.  
  
"Remember Bob, not a word to Ashley of the plan –it took us a while to plan this with the Detweilers!" said Flo Spinelli clearly, hoping that her husband wouldn't mess up the fully perfected and brewed plan.  
  
"They fell out Flo, its not fair to force them back together" Replied Bob, trying to reason with his wife.  
  
"We're not forcing them –it just happens we are both staying at cabins at a lake" she said "and its just a coincidence that there is nothing around for miles" argued Flo, proving her point and implying her plan was flawless.  
  
"So that's what your telling her?" asked Bob, giving up on trying to argue with his stubborn wife –the stubbornness a quality that their teenage daughter Spinelli had inherited.  
  
"No, we're telling her that we're going on holiday –we're going to be very surprised to see them there. Ashley still has a crush on TJ –she has for around nine years now, it really hurts her that they don't talk"  
  
"You wouldn't know it hurt her if you didn't read her diary!" said Bob, slightly angry at his wife's invasion of Spinelli's privacy. At times Spinelli would have came to her mum and told her how she felt, but as she entered her teen years she became far more withdrawn from them and kept her emotions quiet.  
  
Mrs Spinelli was stopped from protesting by Spinelli arriving home and slamming the door –evidently in another bad mood.  
  
"Ashley –come here please" said Mrs Spinelli  
  
"The name's Spinelli" she said firmly, thoroughly annoyed that in seventeen years, her mother could not yet call her her desired name "and hurry up, I'm meeting Roxy for ice-cream –we're celebrating the end of school"  
  
Spinelli walked into the room and sat down checking her watch, hoping her mum wouldn't take to long. Roxy was her closet friends, after the loss of the friend in her gang, she didn't make many friends.  
  
"ASHLEY" repeated her mum before continuing "instead of having you moping (A/N: pronounced moaping) around the house all summer we're spending the time at lake Carrie –we've rented a cabin there"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Spinelli "great –I get to spend the holidays with my parents at some shitty cabin by a lake. Uh –my life sucks!"  
  
Spinelli was not at all happy over the news of spending her entire summer vacation at some cabin –especially when her and Roxy could be doing something fun.  
  
"Ashley, language!" scolded her dad, angry at her use of cursing language, although he did swear allot he still wasn't used to it, he was used to her tomboy and once well mannered attitude. Well mannered to other people than teachers of course.  
  
"What ever" said Spinelli before storming from the room, angry that her father couldn't except her change, and still treated her as that nine year old girl who was once hopelessly obsessed with wrestling.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
TJ arrived home a little later that Spinelli had. He walked inside and was greeted by his mum.  
  
"TJ dear" she said softly, glad to see her son home.  
  
"Hey mum" said TJ putting the keys to his car on the little hook. TJ although the popular jock of his high school, he still had a close relationship with his mother.  
  
"Guess what we're doing this summer?"  
  
"We?" asked TJ, he didn't like the sound of that, he'd made plans with his friends, and by the sounds of it, they'd been called with what ever family 'fun' his parents had planned.  
  
"Yes, you, me, your dad, Becky and Lewis (A/N: this is TJ'S big brother –he's only been mentioned in an eppie or 2) are spending the summer on vacation! –we're going to a lake called Lake Carrie"  
  
"But –but I had plans" protested TJ, very much not wanting to spend his time with his parents sister and cocky big-headed brother –the holidays like christmas and thanksgiving were bad enough.  
  
"Not anymore you don't" said Becky laughing "you should have heard Lewis' reaction"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\  
  
I'm answering the review to my previous fic in a review.  
  
Please review, and remember the golden rule "If you cant say anything nice, don't day anything at all" Constructive criticism is good, just don't be 2 mean. 


	2. What If?

Thanks for reading, I got a MASSIVE chapter for you! Probably the biggest I've ever written! It has 1814 words, and that's with out author alert stuff! (above and below the zigzag line)  
  
Oh yea, and of course, I do NOT own what if, it belongs to kate winslet.  
  
Chapter 2= What If?  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\  
  
Spinelli arrived at Kelso's she sat next to Roxy, she had black hair and was largely overweight, was generally picked on and turned to food for comfort.  
  
"Hey Rox" said Spinelli, her bad temper hinted in her voice. She sat down, prepared to eat a large amount of ice-cream –maybe even more than her food- loving best friend.  
  
"Hey spin –whats up, you look major pissed" said Roxy through a mouthful of ice-cream.  
  
"My parents are making me go to a deserted cabin at a lake, ALL summer" said Spinelli before turning to Mr Kelso, who was very healthy for his age and holding onto life very well –surprising many people who described him as 'a death waiting to happen' for years now. "can I have a triple chocolate fudge brownie sundae please?"  
  
"The triple chocolate fudge, bad day?" asked Mr Kelso, who'd grown to know how both girls would order different ice-creams when under different emotions.  
  
"You have no idea" muttered Spinelli handing Mr Kelso her money and putting her head into her hands.  
  
"That sucks" said Roxy, still fully-engrossed in her cookie dough ice- cream.  
  
"Yea" agreed Spinelli accepting her ice-cream and starting to eat.  
  
Spinelli was half way through her ice-cream when Ashley A and Ashley Q, who'd recently entered the building, walked over to them.  
  
"So you're still drowning your sorrows Spin-ugly?" asked Ashley A smirking  
  
"What?" asked Spinelli, it was more of a piss off 'what' than a question. The Ashley's hadn't yet tired of making Spinelli's life a misery.  
  
"You heard her, we all know that your totally upset coz your boyfriend dumped you" said Ashley Q, an identical smirk to Ashley A's on her over made-up face.  
  
"I don't care about him!" snapped Spinelli truthfully. Although she was a little upset over the break up, she was over it, the reasons for the break up still hurt, but if she had to tell the truth, she wasn't happy in the relationship. Her boyfriend, Buster, had constantly treaded badly.  
  
"Yes you are" said Ashley A "well all know he dumped you coz you wouldn't give him any!"  
  
That was in fact the reason he'd dumped her, Spinelli didn't believe in pre- marital sex, and although at the start of the relationship he was fine with her beliefs, after a few months he began to pressure her. They ended up having an argument and he give Spinelli her choice, having sex with him –or he'd break up with her. Spinelli of course chose the break up, she was very strong willed, and after events in her life, she wanted to stick by those beliefs. Buster of course, took the credit for the break-up and thoroughly enjoyed humiliating Spinelli in front of the whole school.  
  
"Piss off, before I make you" whispered Spinelli threateningly.  
  
"Yea, just because Spin is more decent and doesn't fuck every Tom, Dick and Harry she come across, it means she has more class then you lot" snapped Roxy angrily  
  
"Oh, are you jealous Roxy? Even if you wanted to give someone nobody would take you up –I mean can you say cellulite?!" retorted Ashley Q looking down her nose at Spinelli's overweight friend.  
  
"Not to mention the stretch marks." Laughed Ashley A harshly.  
  
"She's so huge she make's Rick Waller look thin!" said Ashley T from where she was sitting.  
  
"I have to agree" said Ashley A "At least some fat people are relatively pretty, but your sure not.  
  
"Girl," Ashley B called over "Your butt ugly"  
  
"If you girls want to stay here you're going to have to stop harassing my customers." said Mr Kelso, looking at the Ashley's in disgrace "Because harassment means a permanent baring in here"  
  
"I'm going to take you up on that offer, we don't want to sit round here getting fat anyway" said Ashley A eyeing Roxy with disgrace "come on Ashley's, lets get outa this dump"  
  
And with that the Ashley's walked out of the building, to be greeted by their good friends –the four Megan's. (A/N remember from the dance lessons eppie?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli arrived home and walked up to her room, not really wanting to talk to either of her parents again. She saw a photo album on her bed turned on the radio, and picked it up.  
  
Here i stand alone  
  
With this weight upon my heart  
  
And it will not go away  
  
In my head i keep on looking back  
  
Right back to the start  
  
Wondering what it was that made you change  
  
She didn't bother to change the station when Kate Winslet's voice filled the room. She just lied on her bed and opened the mysterious photo album.  
  
Well I tried  
  
But I had to draw the line  
  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
  
She shied sadly, she couldn't help but notice how this song truly related to her relationship and feelings for TJ.  
  
What if I had never let you go  
  
Would you be the man I used to know  
  
If I'd stayed  
  
If you'd tried  
  
If we could only turn back time  
  
But I guess we'll never know  
  
Spinelli looked at the photo's of her and the gang –many of just her and TJ. She knew her Mum had probably put the book there purposely, she really didn't want to look, but she felt drawn to it, drawn to the happy memories of her childhood.  
  
Many roads to take  
  
Some to joy  
  
Some to heart-ache  
  
Anyone can lose their way  
  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
  
Right back to the start  
  
Would you take the chance and make the change Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
  
The two lines made her wonder if TJ felt like this –if he ever thought of her or regretted their loss of friendship.  
  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side  
  
What if I had never let you go  
  
Would you be the man I used to know  
  
If I'd stayed  
  
If you'd tried  
  
If we could only turn back time  
  
But I guess we'll never know  
  
The tears that she'd tried to chock back were now slowly falling down her cheeks. The words of the song hitting her heart-strings. She could relate to a few songs, but this was the one she related to most, it reminded her of her loss of friendship with TJ and her stupid mistakes. If she wasn't so stubborn then she'd be friend with him now, but as time drew on it got harder and harder to attempt to recapture their friendship.  
  
If only we could turn the hands of time  
  
If I could take you back would you still be mine  
  
'cos I tried  
  
But I had to draw the line  
  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind  
  
She thought silently, what if her and TJ were still friends, would she have the confidence to confess her feelings? Would he return them? Would she be the depressed and relatively quiet character she was now?  
  
What if I had never let you go  
  
Would you be the man I used to know  
  
What if I had never walked away  
  
'cos I still love you more than I can say  
  
If I'd stayed  
  
If you'd tried  
  
If we could only turn back time  
  
But I guess we'll never know  
  
We'll never know  
  
If only we could turn the hands of time  
  
If I could take you back would you still be mine.  
  
As these thoughts filled her mind, and tears spilled down her cheeks, she remembered the day it all happened, the stupid reason her and TJ were no longer friends.  
  
=============flashback=============  
  
"I cant believe it's the last day of school" said Spinelli looking around the playground that held so many fond memories.  
  
"Yes, it seems so strange –it'll seem stranger going to a different than you guys" said Gretchen, sad that she'd soon be losing contact with her friends, sure they could stay in contact, but it wouldn't be the same, they'd all have new friends and would soon easily grow apart.  
  
"We'll keep in contact" said Mikey determined to prove Gretchen's statistics of friendship loss wrong, sadly he didn't know who wrong he was.  
  
"No Mikey, its better too leave our friendship while we're happy"  
  
"So –how are you guys changing for middle school?" asked Spinelli with interest, wandering how her friends would change their image, at third street, the reactions that would follow would be almost unbearable. Strangely, it was acceptable to change in the summer, nobody really knew why, other than the fact that it was written in the now written kids 'unwritten' code.  
  
"Changing?" asked TJ sounding confused, he didn't want to change. What was the point? Everyone was fine already, well maybe not Randal, but he was never going to change.  
  
"Yea, I mean we have to change one thing at least –I don't wanna be the freak who hasn't changed any!" said Spinelli referring to how the children acted if you stayed the same through the 'big move' "Anyway –I'm not sure how I'm changing yet. Plus its in the kids unwritten code of honour."  
  
"Well I'm not full stop –come on Spin, your not insecure. Stay yourself" argued TJ, who secretly loved Spinelli and didn't want her to change one bit. What was the point? She was great as it is! Why did all the kids have this desire to change? "And I aint doin it just coz its in that stupid code"  
  
"DON'T call me insecure!" snapped Spinelli angrily, how could TJ act like this? True he didn't say it, but it was obviously very much implied in his little speech. Why couldn't he just be happy that she was seizing a well awaited chance to finally change?  
  
"I Wasn't, I just-" started TJ, realising the way he'd sounded and trying to reason with her, but he knew it wouldn't work.  
  
"What ever TJ, if you cant handle that I'm changing then don't bother being my friend! Go have fun being a loser" shouted Spinelli before storming off. (A/N: Spinelli's one of those early developers, it just happens that TJ upset her at 'that time of the month' lol)  
  
TJ watched after Spinelli, wandering why she always had such a temper, angry that she'd called him a loser.  
  
"Well fine" he said to no one in particular "Then she doesn't have to be my friend, the temper she's developed it driving me insane anyway.  
  
====================================== =  
  
That was the last time either of them spoke. Mikey had tried to make them make up but each wanted the other to apologise –they soon both got annoyed with Mikey and stopped talking to him. He had tired to stay friends, but as Gretchen had said, they both had new friends and didn't appear to care.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\  
  
There you go, it explains allot more onto the end of the friendship. I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 3 coming tomorrow! THIS IS 5 PAGES ON WORD!!!!!  
  
spinelli woods esquire: yea, the legendary 'tj and spinelli' is no more 8( Yea, I mean, we always said Randal was gay, I just had 2 put it! The plan is awesome –but its sure is sneaky! lol!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: I'm guessin your reviewin screwed up –and that u wanted to write more than 'k' but that for reading, and reviewing. Try and let me know what you had 2 say in this review, I like 2 know what ppl think 8)  
  
LockDown: well the daddy of my baby should know a little more. that reminds me, where are those benefits?! lol! (what people reading this must think!) –oh and 'that's nice' is MINE! And the golden rule is the one from bambi! Such a gr8 movie *starts getting upset about the mum dying*  
  
angel9220042004: Yea, it's a big change, but I can see her like this in her teen years, I dunno about others. I hope your enjoying this 8)  
  
Dan: Hi, Thanks for reading, yea, some bits prob will be funny (just wait till a later chappie! A small convo tj and spin have!) keep readin and reviewin 8)  
  
Thanks for reading, and remember my golden rule! 


	3. Spinelli’s Journey

Thanks for clicking –I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Chapter 3= Spinelli's Journey  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Her parents had been driving for a few hours and Spinelli thought she was going to die of boredom –she wanted to stick her fingers in her brain and swirl it around just so there'd be something interesting to do. (A/N: Anyone ever felt think kinda boredom?) The heat was driving her insane, her skin kept sticking to the back of the leather seat, she flinched as she pealed her skin away from the sticky leather.  
  
"Why cant I have my own car?" she asked, fanning herself with her hand –the attempt to cool off failing miserably.  
  
"Ashley, we had to pay off your brothers fines and his funeral cost allot" replied Mr Detweiler.  
  
Spinelli's brother, Joey, had been caught robbing a bank unfortunately one of the new police men shot him in the chest and he died. Not that the family really cared, he'd been constantly hounding them, stealing money, hitting the three of them –he got in a fight with Bob and threatened to sexually abuse Spinelli. They'd given him a chose, them or his criminal life –he shoes the criminal life, and left with plans to never talk to them again.  
  
"We shouldn't of had to pay anyway, he's a fucking cock!" said Spinelli her voice holding slight pain from the memory. She'd always looked up to Joey, she'd never expected him to pull something like this, granted she did protect herself very well, when he attempted to hit her, but his threat left deep scar and added to her hatred of the people she thought she knew.  
  
"We know Kido, but the law enforced us to pay" said Mr Spinelli glancing backwards slightly, concerned knowing that even though she didn't say it, she was upset over her brothers actions and threat "and I don't like your language"  
  
"Right –you got that as a son, and yet you nag me if I get a C!" said Spinelli looking out the window –noting but tree's to look at. She tried to point out that even though she had two criminal brothers, they still acted as though she was a disappointment "are we nearly there? I've got a headache –its boiling and If your not careful I'm going to become part of this chair"  
  
Spinelli didn't care if she sounded immature, the time she'd spent with her parents was driving her crazy.  
  
"Thirty minuets"  
  
"Great –just a question, if there nothing and nobody around, then what are we going to do?!" said Spinelli pointing out that they'd have nothing to do for the very long holiday.  
  
"Well that's not quiet true Ashley. There is a cabin at the other side of the lake" said Mrs Spinelli hiding a smile.  
  
"Greeeeeeeeat, we have to share a stupid lake, with will what will probably turn out to be a old couple –I wont even be able to put music on loud. This is going to the best holiday ever" she made the last bit even sarcastic "uh –brilliant"  
  
'At least I can relax, swim and get a tan that'll make the Ashley's cry' thought Spinelli trying to see the bright side.  
  
She began to think about the argument between her and TJ again –how stupid was it?! She remembered waiting from him to apologise, he knew she was stubborn, plus it was his fault –yet, he never did say sorry.  
  
It wasn't long before Spinelli reached the lake. It was quite big and each side stood a very large pine cabin, (a/n: there are 2 cabins –1 at each side) the entire place was surrounded by trees and the floor was covered in leaves dirt and roots.  
  
"No wonder you couldn't afford me a car –this place looks like it costs a bomb!" said Spinelli looking at the clear lake and perfectly clean cabins, although the place was nice, it wasn't very entertaining and she would of truly preferred a car.  
  
"Yes it did, –ours is the one on the left" said Mr Spinelli passing Spinelli a key  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli grabbing the key and running up to the cabin. She opened the wooden door and gasped –it was more beautiful than her own house! The floors were a wooden mahogany colour and had a few rugs in places. The walls were colours like deep red and green. The living room was pretty much the same –except for cream sofa's and a large fireplace. She looked at the kitchen which was pretty normal, a kitchen was just a kitchen after all. After looking at a few more rooms she reached the top of the cabin and found a room which she'd automatically claimed her's for the holiday. The floor's were a very light pine and the walls were deep purple, the bed was a double four poster and at the end was a large pastel blue rug, it also had few other deep mahogany cabinets –like a dressing table with a large mirror, wardrobe and draws.  
  
She hurried out the house and took one of her bags from her dad.  
  
"I've chosen my room –it's the one at the top!"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
That's pretty much all you'll hear about Spinelli's brother suffering.  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea, poor spin 8( I agree, guys do put they're foots in it! They need to spend a day and suffer, they have no idea what its like! Spin sounds like me as well, lol!  
  
LockDown: It aint that iffy –I can just imagine her bein like that, plus major arguments start somewhere! (even tho I've sed that 2 u lol) the phrase is mine tho aint it? The fox makes me more sad! I aint paging u, u gotta be there –4 both me and sammi, so we can yell at u for getting us in this mess!  
  
angel9220042004: Yea, bless Mikey, pity it didn't work. Keep readin 8)  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: ffnet sux don't it? Yea, it is sad, the reactions are gunna be good!  
  
Remember my golden rule 8) 


	4. TJ’s Journey

Hey peoples, whats up? My School has to have security checks on each pupil EVERY morning, starting MONDAY!  
  
But with about 11,000 pupils, its hardly surprising. I'm kinda used to the violence now.  
  
Chapter 4= TJ's Journey  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Ha Ha!" said Becky upon finding out that TJ'd be sharing a room with his older brother.  
  
"Oh shut up" snapped TJ moodily, the hatred of his brother was sure to be increased when sharing a room with him at the deserted and dreaded cabin.  
  
"WE PAY SO MUCH FOR THIS HOLIDAY, THEN ON THE LAST MINUTE YOU TELL US YOU CANT GO?!"  
  
Becky and TJ looked over at Mrs Detweiler she was shouting loudly at Lewis, who had apparently revealed that he was unable to come.  
  
"We're goin' to watch the Olympics. (A/N: Okay I really dunno when they're on, just imagine) Deal with it." He snapped, on the whole, Lewis wasn't a very nice person "Plus there is no way I'm sharing the room with that little shit!"  
  
He pointed towards TJ, he hated TJ just as much as TJ hated him, and wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"HEY!" snapped TJ angrily, he wasn't just angry that his brothers usual pompous attitude, but angry that his parents let him get away with it.  
  
"Chill out! Anyway, I'm off –enjoy your holiday at a deserted lake –LOSERS!" with that he jumped into his red convertible and drove away laughing loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TJ had been driving for hours –he was so unbelievably grateful that his parents had let him take his car, it was even better that Becky didn't have her car because she couldn't afford the fuel. After never using it her parents decided to sell it. He was following behind his parents who were going too slow –in his opinion. TJ had the Air conditioning on and the windows fully open in attempts to cool down the car.  
  
He'd been driving for ages and thought he'd die of boredom. After a few minutes his phone, which was on hands free, began to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey T-Jerk" said Becky who was on the other line.  
  
"What do you want?" asked TJ who wasn't in the mood for his sisters argumentative attitude.  
  
"Mum wanted me to call and see how you're doing"  
  
"I'm great –bye"  
  
"Oh and we're going to be there in about 10 minutes" she said before hanging up  
  
"Thank bloody god" muttered TJ.  
  
As the last ten minutes passed, TJ thought briefly over the break up between him and Spinelli. He remembered wanted her to apologise to him, he knew she was stubborn, but she had thought he'd go out of her way to apologise –at least one. He'd chosen to let her apologise, it was ALWAYS him, and it annoyed him.  
  
TJ pulled into the cabin at the lake. He got out the car and looked at the car next to them –it looked oddly familiar.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Well TJ recognises the car! But he doesn't know who it belongs to, YET!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: They see each other next chapter, so yes, it will be before the babies come, bless em! Didn't I mention vitto?  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: Yea, the cabin is beautiful, I wanna live there to, he he he, No, they meet next chapter.  
  
angel9220042004: doesn't it just, gaws it must have cost allot! TJ and Spin meet next chapter! Thanks 8)  
  
LockDown: I aint slow, I update every day, blame time difference! I'll send u a chappie at a time if u want, don't worry, u don't have to bribe me with the checks, just make sure that I can yell at u when the triplets come! Yea, I know the chappies are kinda short, but I'm tired –AND PREGNANT! Is this the memorable cabin you took me 2? lol, Aw, soz about your grandpa. Just a day to wait for the tj spin reactions, or when I see you tomorrow (well tomorrow 4 me) I'll email u the chap) 


	5. What are YOU doing here?

Hiya, sorry, the chappies small, it got deleted so I had to rewrite it (  
  
Chapter 5= What are YOU doing here?  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli arrived at the car to pick up her CD's just as TJ was getting out his car.  
  
She heard a car door slam, and she turned around to see -TJ.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!" They cried at the same, sending death glares at each other.  
  
"Flo, what a surprise to see you here!" said Mrs Detweiler, faking a surprised look.  
  
"What a co-incidence" said Flo emotionlessly –acting wasn't really a strong point for her.  
  
"Right. BIG co-incidence" said Spinelli sarcastically "I cant believe this!"  
  
Without saying another word, she stormed away angrily.  
  
"God, aint she happy?!" muttered TJ sarcastically. He walked away to his own cabin.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I slammed my bedroom door as I walked in. After I plugged in my CD player I put on Going Under by Evanescence –on full blast of course.  
  
I began to pull the clothes out of my suitcase. Mini tops, Mini skirts, tight cropped trousers, what was I thinking?! I knew it was going to be hot, so I packed this lot, I didn't expect to see anyone I knew here –let alone TJ!  
  
How am I going to hold up this summer? Its easy enough avoiding TJ at school, I can hide my feelings, but here?!  
  
Those feelings drive me crazy. I've loved TJ since the third grade, well maybe then it was a crush, but it developed into love –definitely by the sixth grade summer. My feelings haven't changed once, not even when I had a miniscule crush on that Johnny V idiot, that's if it was a crush, I stopped coz the sum was in my eyes.  
  
So basically, I have feelings for somebody that will never return them, probably doesn't see me, and if he does, it because I'm in his way. I really cant help loving him, I wish I could love anyone, ANYONE else. Heck these feelings drive me so mad I'd even take feeling for Menlo, at least he doesn't hate me. (a/n: Doesn't that feeling suck?!)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"TJ, yours is the one at the top" said Becky.  
  
I walked into the top room and gasped –it was amazing! The floor and furniture were a mahogany, he had a double four poster bed (A/N: just like Spinelli's). The walls were pale blue and there were blue rugs. Why was Becky giving me this?  
  
I heard the sound of music blasting from Spinelli's cabin. I guessed she was using it to calm her down –I wish I had thought to bring music!  
  
What a great holiday this'll be. Spending the entire time with someone who hates me. The most annoying thing is that I am in love with her. I have tried to deny it so much after we fell out, but I cant deny it. It drives me mad, I can have so many girls, and yet I am crazy about the one girl who hates me!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
I hope ya liked it, On my profile I have left my exam times, so you will know when abouts my posting will be off.  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Yep, but he only realised who it belonged to when he saw Spin! They've met, just wait, there's a mini argument, then 2 chappies (maybe more) later, comes the big one! Naw, don't worry that aint the same cabin, lol. I hope you enjoyed the chappie, and if your tired, do yourself a favour –and SLEEP!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: yep, they've met! How could you forget Lewis' bird? (lol I dunno who he is)  
  
LockDown: tut, tut, tut, You should have to ask that, well you may do if you were still pissed at me and sammi for earlier lol. 2 days? Aw poor u, I'll email u the chappies. That's if you remember your 3 babies, shame on u! lets hope you remember the twins at least! Yea, I could have done that, but look at my screen name, I always try 2 leave a cliffy!  
  
angel9220042004: I hope you enjoyed the chappie, I have a MASSIVE argument planned in a later chappie, so that'll be good to read, keep reading, and please enjoy ( 


	6. Barbeque

Here's the chappie, enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 6= Barbeque  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
There was a barbeque planned with the Detweilers, I already know its going to be a nightmare, I only have a few minutes, and I'm sure not looking forward to it. I know TJ is going to give me attitude, and I'm lot going to let him get to me, I'm going to give him the attitude first, I may be depressed-and-moody-Spinelli at school, but I aint gunna be that here! I'm NOT going to take the attitude I know TJ will give –I mean why couldn't be just be friends again?  
  
I stopped myself for going into yet another day dream of me and TJ being friends, or dare I think it –boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
I looked into the mirror, Black three quarter lengths and a pale blue tank top, –what am I thinking?!  
  
"Ashley dear, come on, there barbeque is about to start!" My mother called joyfully up the stairs.  
  
I honestly don't know why she tries with that joyfulness, I know she thinks that if she acts joyful, that I may maracasly turn joyful, admiring the beautifulness of the flowers, but its gunna take a hell lot more than her fake happiness to change my attitude.  
  
I forgot about changing and walked downstairs –I'm not going to worry about what I'm wearing just for TJ, I'm not going to waste my time worrying about him. I'm going to act like he's just another person –not my crush, just another dumb user guy, just like Buster.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
In just a few minuets is the dreaded barbeque, its already driving me insane and the thing hasn't even started!  
  
Mum keeps going on about how lovely it is that I get to spend my summer with my childhood best friend, how lucky I am that she's here.  
  
Dad keeps going on about how this summer may make me a man, looking at him, you wouldn't have thought he had an attitude like this, he's acting as though me and Spinelli are suddenly going to become friends, find romance, and sleep with each other! There's no way it'll happen, sure, we may get to talking terms, a slight chance of friends –but romance?! And sure, I still like her, but I've hidden it well enough, plus the girl hates me! And as for the 'becoming a man' unless some slut comes here then I aint gunna become one of those, besides, everyone knew Spinelli was saving herself for marriage, and I'm not some jerk who would force her to go against her beliefs. Also, like I'd just sleep with someone I don't know.  
  
As for Becky, she's on a similar note to Dad, singing 'TJ and Spinelli up the tree' at me, like some demented four year old, of course, since she is now twenty-three, she'd changed the words, not that they fit in any way.  
  
They're all way off, they don't know Spinelli's feelings towards me, they don't see the evil little glairs she gives me. Tonight's going to be hell, I'm going to have to put up with her attitude, if she says one this that is anything other than civilised or friendly, then I'll be sure to match it. Why cant the girl just forget out hatred? At least for the summer!  
  
"TJ and Spinelli, laying on a bed, f-u-c-k-i-n-g, first comes passion, then comes love, then comes the figure-destroying babies!" sang Becky as she stood at my door.  
  
If she was going to make a song –could the words at least fit?!  
  
"Do me a favour Becky, and shut the fuck up. Unless you want anything important, piss off."  
  
"Relax your hormones, just because they're going wild around Spinelli. The barbeque is about to start, a perfect time to flirt with Spinelli!"  
  
God –is her mind stuck on the note of me and Spinelli?! Its so hard not to scream at her.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up" I snapped leaving the room.  
  
I arrived outside I saw Spinelli, I did a complete double-take, she looked beautiful, so different, but amazing. Her tight clothes complimented her curves, -god I gotta stop staring at her.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Both TJ and Spinelli avoided eye contact at all costs, both stealing glances at each other –not able to keep their eyes off each other.  
  
"So" said TJ, finding himself next to Spinelli "Where is the rest of your family? Is it just you and your parents?"  
  
"Vito no longer speaks to us –oh yea, and Joey's dead" said Spinelli emotionlessly.  
  
"Right" said TJ uncomfortably "Uh, sorry"  
  
"Of course you are" said Spinelli sarcastically, moving towards the cooking food.  
  
"That was a smart thing to say –real smooth" said Becky laughing.  
  
"Ashley dear, why aren't you talking to TJ?" asked Flo curiously.  
  
"Because I don't want to –you know we aint friends anymore" said Spinelli, her anger rapidly growing.  
  
"Well since you're both here, why don't you become friends?"  
  
"Mum. You have no idea what its like, you have no idea, he's popular, I'm not, just drop it!" snapped Spinelli, who was touchy on this subject and didn't want to get into it –especially with her mother.  
  
"FOODS DONE" Called Bob who was cooking with TJ's Dad.  
  
Spinelli hurried over, got a burger and hot dog, and hurried inside the house. She thought she could handle being around TJ, but just being near him, seeing his amazing looks, drove her insane.  
  
"Ashley –where are you going?" called Bob once she'd reached the door.  
  
"Inside –where dose it look like?!" snapped Spinelli.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\  
  
Okay, so it was kinda cheesy, but I hope u enjoyed the lil moment between tj and spin!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: wow poor u, at least u did get some sleep! I hope you liked their mini argument, the big arguments coming! Yea, he should, if he hasn't ten we'll just have to remind him! I think he remembers lol! glad you like it.  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: wow poor u! do yourself a favour, SLEEP! No, I had no idea, I was just assuming.  
  
LockDown: Aw, you know the kids are yours, I don't really like Lawson, you know I luv ya really! Kewl about the argument, Sorry if I don't remember 2 email u it, I have a terrible memory lol. 


	7. Talks

Here's another chapter, enjoy REPOST  
  
Chapter 8= Talks  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
By the time the Barbeque was finally over, I had had a relaxing evening. I had a bath, with vanilla bubbles, –most people would have used lavender, but I'm allergic, probably the most annoying allergy, ever. I'd also used the expensive face mask that Mum had somehow snuck into my bag, I wouldn't normally have done this, but at this place –what else am I supposed to do?! I've even painted her nails, something I rarely do –I have a habit of picking it off. I don't really want to admit it, but I've had a good evening, I enjoyed being around TJ as well –it brought so many memories back.  
  
I was relaxing, watching 8 simple rules, when my mum came and sat next to me. I could smell the smoke form the barbeque on her and I can tell straight away that she wants to talk.  
  
"Ashley" she started softly. I shuddered at the name –sure it belonged to my great aunt, but it also belongs to four bitches at school –why cant she just call me Spinelli?!  
  
"What?" I asked, not looking away from the screen, hoping that she'd leave me alone, but I was wrong.  
  
She picked up the remote and switched off the TV.  
  
"Cant you just be friendly with TJ?" She said, I knew she was about to continue, but I chose now to talk.  
  
"No, face it Mum, we aint friends, and aint never gunna be friends again" I said firmly.  
  
"Ashley Funichelo Spinelli, if this is going to be your attitude then we might as well go home right now!"  
  
"Good. I don't wanna spend the entire summer at this crap-hole anyway!" I said, it was the truth, this place was driving me mad, it was obvious that as soon as I get back, TJ is going to tell his jock friends what ever I do.  
  
"Ashley, I'm not taking you home. I heard how you treated TJ when he was making convocation with you, and unless you at least be civilised, then I'm grounding you, with no TV, Music, or anything else that can entertain you."  
  
"Fine." I snapped, my temper starting to bubble.  
  
"That's my pookie" she said before finally leaving me alone.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
She looked so beautiful tonight, she dose it on purpose, she has to! I couldn't of felt like more than an idiot after mentioning her brothers, I had no idea that that had happened. I think her mother knows about our tiny talk, and by the look on her face, I know she's going to talk to Spinelli, she's going to hate me even more, if that's possible.  
  
I guess I'm going to have to be extra nice to her, after all, Buster was a real dick to her. I just hope she knows I'm being serious, and not pretending to care.  
  
"Thinking about her again?" asked Becky coming onto my room –again without knocking.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" I snapped "If you're going to start singing again, then just leave"  
  
A smile grew across Becky's face, and I prepared my self for wat another bout of her awful singing. "TJ and Spinelli, laying on a bed, f-u-c-k-i-n- g, first comes passion, then comes love, then comes the figure-destroying babies!"  
  
Could she be more annoying?! I just pray that she wont sing it in front of Spin, its wont go down well at all –I don't even want to think of the consequences.  
  
"Do me a favour, and stop singing. If Spinelli hears you I swear I will kill you!"  
  
"Relax, I wont sing in it in front of your little girlfriend" she said, in a voice that she knew would piss me off.  
  
"She aint my girlfriend." I snapped  
  
"No, but you want her to be!"  
  
"BECKY –PISS OFF!" I shouted pushing her out the room and slamming the door.  
  
Seriously, at twenty-three, you would have thought she would have grown out of the sibling annoyance stage!  
  
"I can still sing from out here" she said confidently, but before she sang one word, I drowned her out with music.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Sorry, don't have enough time 4 lil comments.  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: well lets hope he payed you that visit! Glad you like it. Yea, I know that quote!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: lol about the lewis thing. There's a lil while to that, I think at least chappie 11!  
  
LockDown: aw I'm sorry, seriously, I'm so busy I leave this till late, when its posted I'm so tired I don't have the brain power 2 email u it, then by the time I could you've ready read lol! U should get special privileges, but carrying triplets is hard, how about u carry them? Lol, y are u smart, theres a chappie explain that, aw well lol, oh did ya notice, this is a fan fiction! Lol. i've fed the babys, not I need sleep *sleepily walks away*  
  
Soz about if short review answers, had an injection 2day, so tired, and in pain. 


	8. A Fight

Heres the next chappie, I've also tried to fic some of my typo's from last chappie. I don't know if I can post tomorrow because I'm baby sitting 8)  
  
Here's the big fight, and gor my writing, its really, really MASSIVE! lol  
  
Chapter 8= A Fight  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli sat on her sofa, listening to music, reading a magazine, and texting Roxy.  
  
"ASHLEY!" shouted her mother, for the third time, Spinelli couldn't hear her through the blasting music.  
  
Finally, getting annoyed, Flo tapped her daughter making her jump.  
  
"MUM. You scared me to death!" scolded Spinelli, taking out her headphones "You could have just called me"  
  
"She did," said TJ, who was standing behind her "Three times"  
  
"Did I ask you?!" snapped Spinelli angrily.  
  
"Ashley" said her mother in a warning tone. "The Detweilers have come over because we're all going to watch panic room."  
  
"Oh, how fun" said Spinelli sarcastically.  
  
After Mr and Mrs Spinelli, Mr and Mrs Detweiler and Becky sat down, TJ's only option was to sit next to Spinelli.  
  
"Move up!" snapped Spinelli pushing TJ "I need space you know!"  
  
"I'm sitting at the end of the sofa as it is" snapped TJ in reply "YOU move up"  
  
"What does it look like I've done? I cant move up ANY further!"  
  
A few minutes passed and again another conflict started.  
  
"TJ! Stop rustling that rapper, I cant hear the movie!"  
  
"Well maybe you should stop eating so loud"  
  
"Well The whole room can hear you eating, you never fucking stop. I swear, we need food for the rest of the holiday, don't eat us out!" spat Spinelli in reply.  
  
"Well maybe Spinelli, if you weren't always so moody then you'd lighten up and enjoy life –and stop complaining about the most stupid things!" replied TJ, losing his temper with Spinelli's attitude.  
  
"Well excuse me that I don't go around with my head in the clouds. Everyone knows that you aint smart enough to get A*'s, but you always get them just because you're a sports star! You just love ever girl kissing up to you and drooling over you. You don't seem to understand, realistic people like me don't turn to jelly and bend to your every will!" screamed Spinelli, hurt by TJ's comments, and she knew, but the look on his face, that she'd hurt him in return.  
  
"At least people like me, I have people who want to date me, I know that far less could be said for you!"  
  
"Yea, this coming form a male slut, you know what? THAT'S IT!" yelled Spinelli at the top of her lungs, she threw the DVD case at TJ and stormed from the room. Extremely hurt by TJ's last comment.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Yea, lol, I made it stupid/funny purposely yea, well if we don't, we'll make the daddy suffer! lol, (poor guy, we're so evil sometimes!)  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: Spin doesn't think he'd be nice, so she assumed! (when u assume you make an Ass out of U and Me! Lol)  
  
LockDown: yea, I knew that (actually I did lol) but I was tired, oh yea, and I'm as thick a 2 short planks! I'm about to fix the typos, I was 2 tired da other nite! Yea, you have a point, coz I wouldn't get up, I'd let the buggers starve! 5 kids? At your age, you should be ashamed (soz had 2 say it! Lol) 


	9. Hurt feelings and big trouble

Chapter 9= Hurt feelings and big trouble  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I made it to my room before breaking down. How could TJ say those things? Is that all he sees me as? A moody idiot who cant enjoy life and is never happy, does he think I'm stupid? Is it true? Does everyone hate me? Doesn't even one guy like me? If this is true, will I ever be loved?  
  
Tears poured down my cheeks as I thought about this. I don't know why he hurt me so much, I guess its because I have such strong feelings for him.  
  
Really, the things I said to him where just as horrible, but at least he wasn't that hurt, well –maybe for a few moments.  
  
Okay, I feel felt guilty about my actions and words. I know the comment about his grades were true, but TJ isn't stupid, he IS a C grade student. I know he doesn't love everyone obsessing over him, and some of the things said on my behalf were lies. I can see that I hurt him, but its nothing compared to how he hurt me, especially with the last comment. I don't care to much at this moment. As for the male slut comment, I knew TJ isn't one of those and he hasn't had long enough relationships to go that deep.  
  
I heard the stair creak, knowing Mum was coming to talk to me, I quickly wiped my eyes.  
  
"Ashley?" she asked knocking on my door "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure" I said, forcing my voice to reach a normal tone.  
  
She opened the door, crossed the room and sat next to me.  
  
"Ashley, are you okay?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yea Mum, he annoyed me, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure Pookie? I know how you feel about him. It must be hard, someone you love SO much, and have SO much history with, saying that to you, he even implied that he couldn't stand you. Oh, my poor baby, after your boyfriend dumped you, and you've loved TJ unconditionally for all these years."  
  
I wasn't prepared for this, these heart wrenching words. Before I could stop them a few tears had slipped from my eyes.  
  
"Oh, pookie" she started, but I interrupted as realisation set in.  
  
"How did you know that? WAIT, You read my diary didn't you? I KNEW it was in a different place!"  
  
"Yes, Ashley, I'm sorry" Then, if that wasn't bad enough, she went to HUG me!  
  
"GET OFF!" I screamed, pushing her away and hurrying angrily from the room.  
  
"Pookie?" I heard my father say, as I flew through a door, I didn't answer him, but I heard the door hit him.  
  
I sat by the lake, staring at the still water, attempting to calm down. Every now and then I'd throw in a rock and watch the ripples until they disappeared. I don't know how long I'd been sitting here, listing to the crickets and occasional owl, but I heard somebody behind me. Calmly, expecting to see my mother, I turned around, but instead I saw Becky.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" I said, letting her sit next to me.  
  
"Guys can be real jerks huh? Especially TJ back there"  
  
"Tell me about it" I said, happy to have another female, closer to my age than Mum, to talk to "I mean me and my ex broke up coz I wouldn't sleep with him. He humiliated me at school, I've managed to earn the name 'Queen of celibacy' now, that all everybody calls me. People always laugh at me, I thought, at least coming out here I'd avoid all that. True, I did, only to be hurt again."  
  
"God, what a jerk" Muttered Becky "Remember Jimmy?"  
  
"You mean that guy you were like, in love, with?" I asked, remembering her poetry.  
  
"That's him" she said "Things were going great, then on our one year anniversary, he decides to ask me to have a three way with this other girl he likes!"  
  
"What a sick twisted perve!"  
  
"Yea, and my first boyfriend, he had me cleaning his room and making food, saying that what was what a girlfriend was meant to do" (A/N: God I swear I'd kill I guy if he said this 2 me!!!)  
  
"So overall, guys suck." I declared, throwing a stone into the peaceful lake.  
  
"Yes. But really, TJ is far better, sure, he can be a dick, but not always, think you could forgive him?"  
  
"I guess I'm gunna have too, the holidays are gunna drag, but I don't think we could ever be friends again"  
  
"Civilised is a start" said Becky before getting up and walking away from me.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We left after Spinelli got mad, we couldn't really stay after that.  
  
I'd entered my room and sat on my bed, the thoughts of the previous argument filling my mind. I felt disgusted at what I said. Sure, I was annoyed at her attitude, but shouldn't have made the moody comment. I felt so ashamed by saying that no one loves her, I have feelings for her and I say that. True, she has a temper, she always has, but I shouldn't care about that.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Becky knocking on my door, I was wandering how much longer she'd be. She always insisted in sticking her nose in, it drives me mad.  
  
"Hi TJ" she said, coming and sitting next to me. "What was that with Spinelli, did you see the look on her face?!"  
  
"Yes" I muttered, and I did, I feel guilty enough without her rubbing it in.  
  
"Well? What were you thinking? I know you like her, then you say THAT!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, already reaching my tolerance level for her attitude.  
  
"Look, she's sitting by the lake" observed Becky, looking out the window. "Go talk to her"  
  
"No way" I snapped "I am not talking to her"  
  
"Fine, then I'll go" she said, leaving the room.  
  
It don't know how long she was gone, but she came back, not that I wanted her too.  
  
"Well, you're never going to be friends with her again, that's for sure" said Becky, telling me something I really didn't want to know.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\  
  
Uh-oh! So, Spin says that she NEVER wants to be friends with him! What will happen? Will they finally become friends ---maybe more? or continue to fight?  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Yea, they were SO mean, and both regret it! Awww, bless em. Course he loves us!  
  
angel9220042004: thanks for reviewing, they were so mean, and now they've both really hurt each other AND both regret it!  
  
Xo The Romantic oX: lol I tried to make the comment as bad as each others, I feel sorry for them both 2.  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: lol, gald u liked it  
  
Shadw: Thanks you! 8) I'm glad you liked it, just keep the mokeys locked up.  
  
beckhams babe: are u sure? With the way their arguing? I have to leave cliffy's, its me! 


	10. A Second Plan

Chapter 10= A Second Plan  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Two weeks had passed since the Barbeque, TJ and Spinelli hadn't really spoken, apart from the stiff 'hello'.  
  
"The plan really isn't working, we need to think of something else" said Mrs Detweiler.  
  
"I'm telling you this was a bad idea, I mean what was the point in paying out all this money for those two when their like this?!"  
  
"We both had our eyes on the cabin anyway. Plus we've wanted to holiday together for years." snapped Flo "How about we leave them alone here for the day?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea" said Mr Detweiler "But Becky would need to come too"  
  
"Well she could take TJ's car!" said Mrs Detweiler.  
  
"So when do we put our little plan into action?" asked Bob, who hated these ideas and wasn't to happy about Flo's reply to him.  
  
"Tomorrow" said Flo insistently.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Finally, I found some signal on my phone, thank god I can call Roxy –the cabin doesn't have enough signal!  
  
"Hey Rox, I'm glad I finally got through, signal's crap up here"  
  
"Hey Spin, how you holding out?"  
  
"Good. Except me and TJ still aint talking. Its not fair"  
  
"You still crushing on him?"  
  
"Yea, what a crush to have huh? In some guy who wont talk to me"  
  
"Have you seen him with his top off yet?"  
  
"Not yet Rox, but I'm sure I will, I hope I will!"  
  
"well be sure to snap me a pic!"  
  
"I'll try. I gotta go, talk to you soon yea?" I said before hanging up the phone.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I sat watching the TV –thank god we have one! I felt Dad sit beside me, but I didn't give him much attention, I really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Hey Son" he said, was it just him that has the ability to always chose the moments I wanted to be alone?!  
  
"Hi Dad"  
  
"How's it going with Spinelli?" there it was –the question I knew was going to come up, I just pray he doesn't start saying I may get lucky and winking at me, its just sick, not something to discuss with your father.  
  
"Its ok, you've seen it." I said, not looking away from the TV.  
  
"Well, tomorrow, Me, your Mum, Becky and Mr and Mrs Spinelli are going out for the day, so it gives you a very good chance" I didn't have to see him to know he gave an annoying wink.  
  
"Dad, we don't talk. Are you trying to get me killed?!"  
  
"No son. But I'm sure you'll both get very, close" he put emphasis on the word 'close' making me shudder "Just tell the girl you got a note letting you know where we are"  
  
Thankfully, he chose to leave me now.  
  
Great, a day with Spinelli, its going to drive me mad! The arguing, the coldness. I'll just have to be nice, and hope I live!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, a day ALL alone... what will happen? will they finally become close? -or tare each other alive?  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea, she was, she was either doin it outa the goodness of her heart –or doin it so there was more for her to stick her nose in! Yea, lets hope so...  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: Yea, the songs anoyin huh? Well, they didn't say sorry, but maybe something'll happen in the next chappie!  
  
LockDown: Yep, it is lol, we know all! WOW I KNOW MORE –CALL THE NEWS CREWS!!! Your previous thing about the parents taking them there has been answered. The main event is next chapter! Oh and –sssssssssh!  
  
IT'S THE BIG CHAPPIE TOMORROW!  
  
Also, I warn you now, I'm starting work tomorrow, giving me next to nothing in free time. So, just remember I am sorry, I'll try my HARDEST to post every day, but the chappies will be smaller. SORRY AGAIN. –but, with this fic I have 2 chappies pre-written, so I can try and keep up 2 date.  
  
THANKS FOR READING! I love y'all, even the big mouth! 


	11. Drowning!

Okay, when I wrote this chappie I loved it, now I think its SO cheesy, but its cute, hope ya enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 11= Drowning!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. When I finally got up, I walked down stairs to find a note from my parents, I picked it up and read curiously.  
  
Pookie, Your father and I have gone to get more food supplies, Becky and Mr and Mrs Detweiler have come to. We have left food for you and TJ to eat, and please Ashley, do be nice. We will be back for dinner.  
  
See you soon, Mum  
  
"Thanks Mum" I muttered sarcastically, staring at the letter.  
  
I was about to go upstairs, when I heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was TJ, I straitened up my hair a little, silently wishing I wasn't wearing a mini top, and opening the door.  
  
"Hi" I said stiffly, trying to act normal.  
  
"Hey, I just got a letter from my parents, foods over here right?" he said, looking around.  
  
"Yea, its in the kitchen, knock yourself out, just don't eat it all" I said before hurrying upstairs to change.  
  
I emerged, twenty minuets later, dressed in a blue sleeveless top and a short, yes short, denim skirt. WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I PACKED?!  
  
"Hey" said TJ, glancing up briefly from his bowl of coco pops.  
  
"Hi" I said, sitting next to him and pouring out some for myself "Pass the milk please"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I woke up, already knowing that it was just me and Spinelli, alone, today. Finally unable to ignore my growling stomach, I left for Spinelli's, noticing on the way that Becky had taken my car. I took a breath and knocked on Spinelli's door. She immerged after a moment, slightly tousle, yet still looking hot –how does she do that?  
  
"Hi" she said frostily.  
  
"Hey, I just got a letter from my parents, foods over here right?" I said, looking around, keeping my eyes off her, because I knew, once I'd seen her, I wouldn't be able to look away.  
  
"Yea, its in the kitchen, knock yourself out, just don't eat it all" she said, before practically running up the stairs.  
  
I finally found the kitchen, I smiled when I read the letter.  
  
I was busy eating my third bowl of coco pops, when Spinelli finally emerged. I glanced up, but knowing I'd get stuck staring at her, I gave a brief greeting and quickly looked down, pretending to be busy eating –was she trying to drive me mad?!  
  
"Hi" she said, sitting next to him and pouring out some coco pops for herself "Pass the milk please"  
  
Thankfully, the rest of the breakfast went okay –well apart from Spinelli getting slightly pissed at the amount I had eaten. When the truth was, I'd only eaten that much so I could see her for longer, as crazy as it sounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in my window, watching Spinelli as she dangled one leg into the lake. I couldn't help but stare, she was, after all, wearing a tight, small, tankini and bikini bottoms.  
  
I Saw a box, that was obviously full of food and hurried out. The warm weather hit me immediately, even though just wearing a baggy pair of shorts –reaching below my knees, I aint Randal.  
  
I noticed her watching me as I walked over.  
  
I quietly and sat on the grassy bank, seeing that she was still staring and feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"This lunch?" I asked, indicating the box.  
  
"Yea" she said, finally breaking her stare and coming to sit next to me.  
  
We tucked into the large amounts of food provided, after a while, I stopped eating. I gave in and looked at Spinelli, I noticed her skin shining in the sunlight and was entranced. I looked at her, taking in every inch of her beauty. I hadn't realised she was watching until she spoke.  
  
"TJ!" she snapped.  
  
"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of her.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME!"  
  
"I wasn't!" I said in defence, trying to look away, knowing that she was fully right.  
  
"Yes, you are. I saw you. YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Okay, so maybe I am" I admitted "But you've got such bi-I mean you look really bea- I mean" I stammered nervously, trying to find an excuse while backing out of the truth. (A/N: Think TJ was going to say summint SLIGHTLY wrong first?! lol)  
  
"Oh fucking save it!" she snapped angrily, getting up and diving into the lake.  
  
I began to eat more, not watching her. When I heard the sound of loud splashing, I looked up, just to see her head disappear under the water.  
  
I got up, and walked to the edge of the lake, waiting for her to come back up, but after over thirty seconds she didn't come up. Fear spread though me, I quickly dived in and began to search for her. Just as my lungs where screaming for air, I saw her, sinking motionlessly. I made a burst of movement, grabbed her, and kicked up to the surface, weak from air loss .  
  
Inhaling the air deeply, I noticed she unconscious and wasn't breathing.  
  
"Oh shit no!" I shouted, making my way to the edge.  
  
I lay her gently on the floor, I checked franticly for her heart beat, which was pretty hard, considering her size, but I knew it wasn't there. (A/N: Not that tj would care)  
  
I remembered in heath class, when we were taught CPR.  
  
I'd tried a number of times and she still hadn't woken.  
  
"Come on Spin" I muttered, letting a few tears run down my cheeks "you gotta wake up, I wont be able to forgive myself if you don't"  
  
Finally, after a few more tries, she jumped with movement, coughing up some water, bringing relief upon me.  
  
"Spin? Are you okay?" I asked Shakily.  
  
She nodded, I could see in her eyes she was beyond thankful, she made an attempt to get up, but after several attempts, I decided to offer some help.  
  
"I'll carry you" I said gently. I picked her up, I was not only surprised at her low weight, but also surprised that she didn't protest –just put her arms around my neck.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." She said weakly, once I'd put her on her sofa –deciding against her room.  
  
"Yes, I did" I said, standing up to get her a quilt.  
  
"Teej" she whispered "Thank you for saving me"  
  
"You're welcome Spinelli" I said quietly, before leaving the room.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I sat, relaxing by the lake, when I noticed TJ walking towards me. His well toned six pack glistening in the sun, I cant help but look –god he looks hot! (A/N: Quick –get your camera sammi!)  
  
"This lunch?" he asked, pointing at the box.  
  
"Yea" I said, getting up and sitting next to him.  
  
I noticed TJ looking at me –he had been for ages now, finally, getting inpatient a spoke.  
  
"TJ!"  
  
"What?" he asked, still holding his stare.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME!" I yelled  
  
"I wasn't!" he said, yet, he still hadn't looked away.  
  
"Yes, you are. I saw you, YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!" I said, my temper rising faster my the minute.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I am" I admitted "But you've got such bi-I mean you look really bea- I mean" that tore it, It was obvious what the first comment was going to be!  
  
"Oh fucking save it!" I snapped angrily, quickly getting up and diving into the lake.  
  
I'd swam pretty far out, when my body tensed up, I could feel myself sinking. I splashed, but I only plummeted deeper, I tried to scream, but by this time my mouth was under water, and I swallowed mouthfuls. I kicked frantically as I sunk, but it only made me fall deeper, lose more energy, and chock on more water. It wasn't long before everything when black.  
  
I opened my eyes and coughed as a spat out the water in my mouth. I saw TJ sitting above me.  
  
"Spin? Are you okay?" he asked Shakily, the fear in his voice showing, -I swear he's been crying.  
  
I nodded gratefully as I realised what had happened, He had saved me –brought me to life! I tried to get up, but it was useless, I was still weak from my death escape.  
  
"I'll carry you" he said gently, picking me up, I put my arms around him –trying to deny how perfect it felt to be in his arms.  
  
"You didn't have to do that" I said from the sofa, looking up at him.  
  
"Yes, I did"  
  
"Teej" I whispered "Thank you for saving me"  
  
"You're welcome Spinelli" he said, a bubble swelled inside me at the soft tone of his voice.  
  
I was vaguely aware of him covering me with a quilt, and brushing her hair from my eyes, but I was soon asleep.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//  
  
Well, there it was!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: HOPE YA ENJOYED IT! Lets hope u got your camra coz we all want a pic, if u got 1, send me, and every other female fan, it! Lol  
  
LockDown: That's something I'd do, posting that idea on a AMERICAN site, I can say the worst things, as you probably know, wasn't that chappie similar 2 what u said? –did we no summint?  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: so, was the chappie what u expected?  
  
Well, I'm off 2 bed, nite nite people! 


	12. The aftermath

Hey peoples, Tomorrow, I should post, but I will have to write it, I'll try my hardest 2 post, even if it means stayin up late! 8)  
  
Chapter 12=The aftermath  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ was still sitting by Spinelli's side, hours later, watching over her worriedly. He was sure she was okay, but he didn't want to leave her, just in case.  
  
"Ashley, we're back" called Mrs Spinelli, moments later she walked into the room where TJ and Spinelli were. "Is Ashley okay?"  
  
"I think so, she's been sleeping for hours, but she nearly drowned, so my may want to watch over her" said TJ, trying to break the as news gently as possible.  
  
"WHAT? MY BABY –IS SHE OKAY?!" cried flo loudly.  
  
"Mrs Spinelli, I don't want to be rude, but Spin needs her rest, she's had quite an ordeal" whispered TJ. But it was too late, Spinelli began to stir.  
  
"POOKIE, ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" cried Flo falling into a hysterical state, starting to shake her daughter.  
  
"Mum" moaned Spinelli weakly "Stop it"  
  
TJ managed to pull Flo away from Spinelli –Spinelli being every thankful.  
  
"I got a cramp, and I couldn't swim, TJ saved me" said Spinelli "but I'm okay now, just tired"  
  
"My baby almost died!"  
  
"Technically I did, I don't know how long for –I didn't really see it" added Spinelli sarcastically.  
  
"You saved my daughter?" asked Bob, who'd entered the room.  
  
"Yes sir" said TJ.  
  
"Thank you, I don't want to know what would have happened if you weren't there."  
  
"MY DAUGHTER WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" cried Flo. Bob, who was used to his wife becoming hysterical, pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Sorry about before" said TJ, knowing that it was mostly his fault that this had happened. The truth was, he'd been staring at her while she was asleep –but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Spinelli, who was trying to repay TJ and any chance she got.  
  
"Are you feeling okay now? –with the been shaken and all."  
  
"Achy, tired, other than that I'm okay, I'm getting a headache from been shaken. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you don't need to worry" insisted TJ. "I really need to get back, I'm knackered. but I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye" called Spinelli after him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's Thoughts:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TJ saved my life, and I still cant get over it. I think things are okay between us now, at least I hope they are.  
  
Its hard to explain how I feel now, it's a light feeling. It feels as though I've been inside all my life –the first feeling of air. It sounds crazy, but I just feel better being friends with him.  
  
I get the feeling I was out for a while, I just cant believe he kept trying, god that was so sweet of him –I wander if he stayed with me the entire time I was asleep?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's Thoughts::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Things seem to be going well, I can see Spinelli's great full. I just hope she does want to be friends –and isn't being nice purely because she feels she needs too.  
  
I'm just dreading how Becky is going to react when she hears.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
Awwwww, so TJ and Spin are getting along, TJ watched over Spin the entire time –how cute!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: That's good! Yea, bless him! I'm loving writin it!  
  
angel9220042004: yep, so sweet of him, but its obviously he would. I hope you enjoyed this chappie –plz keep readin!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: Yep, lil cute bits, lets hope it does get properly romantic tho! Yea. It was lucky he was there! Course he loves her 2 much, that's y he was strain at her! And its why he said watching over here all day!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Good to see you readin again, glad your comps finally fixed! Yea, bless him. Spin is one of those ppl who doesn't like been started at, but I think most gals would get annoyed with some guys starin at their tits then nearly sayin it! Plus they wernt friends, (spinelli PMSin would be an evil thing tho) Its good their friends now! Glad you like it, I've loved writin, I cant wait 2 write more!  
  
GRRRRR I stayed up 2 answer a m8s review, then she decided she was leavin, -i was nice considering how knackered I am, uh, I swear, uh I dunno, pissed off at the mo. –AND TIRED AS HELL! 


	13. A annoying Dad

Hey people, Sorry about not posting, I've been ill. I got my drama exam tomorrow, SO scared, wish me luck!  
  
Also, I decided to put this chappie as chappie 13. the old chappie 13 is now chappie 14 8)  
  
Chapter 13= A annoying Dad  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ walked away from Spinelli's, still thinking of what had happened.  
  
It had been an interesting day, it went from him and Spinelli being civilised, to another argument, to her nearly dieing –and to them now being friends.  
  
"TJ! There you are, where HAVE you been?!" cried Mrs Detweiler.  
  
"Sorry Mum, I've been round Spinelli's all day" said TJ, getting ready to explain what had happened, but being interrupted by Mr Detweiler.  
  
"That's my son!" he said, patting TJ's shoulder.  
  
"DAD!" shouted TJ, losing his temper. "I wish you would stop it! Spinelli almost drowned, I was looking after her."  
  
TJ walked out the room before anyone could say anything. He'd just reached his room, when Becky knocked on his door.  
  
"Oh god, what do you want? Coz I'm really not in the mood for you going on –you're as bad as Dad"  
  
"I was just coming to ask what happened" she said, coming and sitting near me –not asking if she come even come in.  
  
"Well, we were eating, she noticed I was staring at her and got annoyed. She went to swim in the lake, I heard splashing, and looked up, I just saw her going under the water. I dived in, and nearly didn't find her, when I did, she wasn't breathing. After many attempts, she woke up, I carried her into her's, and stayed with her until her parents returned home."  
  
Becky sat in silence, stunned by the story.  
  
"So, you mean you saved her life?"  
  
"Yes. But don't act like I'm some great hero, because it was my fault she went in there anyway."  
  
"You made a mistake, but you corrected it. Does she know you're sorry?"  
  
"Yea, I think we're friends now, I just don't know if its just because she's thankful."  
  
"Well, I suggest you make sure you know if you are really friends" said Becky, before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Spinelli gathered her quilt, and began to slowly walk upstairs.  
  
"Ashley, are you okay?" asked Mrs Spinelli.  
  
"Yea Mum, I'm fine."  
  
"Well I hope you thanked TJ"  
  
"Of course I did mum"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Well, I cant say much, feeling ill at the moment.  
  
I GOT SO MANY REVIEW –THANKS PEOPLE! IT'S MADE ME WELL CHUFFED (Even if I am ill)  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: it sux when you only get deeper –your like, erm let me shut up lol!  
  
angel9220042004: thanks 4 reviewin, soz it took so long to update 8)  
  
beckhans babe: lol, your obsessed with that song now –aint ya? Lol! sorry, but gobbledygook is my 1st language!  
  
Shadw: lmao! Well I hope you don't send them after me for not posting, I would have posted if I was well!  
  
LockDown: who actually does that tho? Lol I should have made him dig himself deeper! Lmao –we love to stand and watch, we laugh at your misfortune! Y ea I know its old, that why I aint really making her suffer, or going into detail. I knew you wouldn't rob the job from me! Yea lol, I know that, I still got upset tho lol!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: Yea, I know what ya mean, I hope your comp gets fixed soon!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Glad you liked it, now, finally, I can ready 4 2moz and go bed! lol 


	14. Well awaited catchups

Hey, soz bout not postin yesterday, and sorry about the small chappie, I don't feel well at all, so I cant concentrate.  
  
If I missed typo's I'm sorry, but its better than not postin, I tried 2 go over, but like I said, I'm ill, plus I always seem 2 miss typos. –Let me know if anything confuses u!  
  
Chapter 13= Well awaited catch-ups  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
The next day Spinelli sat on her porch –to scared to go near the lake.  
  
"Feelin better now?" asked TJ sitting next to her.  
  
"Yea, thanks again for yesterday"  
  
"I did what anyone would do"  
  
"Not everyone would look after me until my parents were home" said Spinelli smiling  
  
"How'd you know I didn't leave?" asked TJ, wandering if she'd woken up at any point –because if she did, he missed it.  
  
"Coz you where wearing the same thing as you were before I did my titanic re-enactment"  
  
TJ laughed slightly "I didn't think about that" A silence grew for a moment before TJ spoke again "Think you can go near the lake again?"  
  
"Uh" said Spinelli looking out at the lake and sliding back a little "I don't think so, not at the moment anyway"  
  
"Well I'll help you if you want, -even if it takes the whole holidays"  
  
Spinelli looked at him for a moment –looking in his eyes, searching for any trace of a lie –but it wasn't there. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Course, just like in the old days, I haven't changed at all." After he'd said this he whished he could take it back (A/N: Has any1 done this? –I have, once I dug myself rite into a hole, it just went deeper –oops!)  
  
"I guess I've changed loads..." said Spinelli, her words drifted off.  
  
"Yea, but if you were still like that you'd be in prison" TJ mentally slapped himself again as he remembered that Spinelli's brother was in prison. "Uh, Sorry"  
  
"Don't worry, I don't care about Vito"  
  
"Mind if I ask what he did?"  
  
"Na, after we stopped talking to Joey, Vito decided that he didn't want to talk to us, without our money it left him on the streets, he got charged for mugging a old woman" said Spinelli, a note on anger towards her brother in her voice.  
  
"Woa, that's terrible –well, at least it couldn't get any worse" (A/N: Ha ha –this was said about my 'dad' –just like this is was wrong, ok I'll shut up now.)  
  
"You know, when ever someone says that, its always worse"  
  
"Really? Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Well, not even Roxy knows, but I dunno, I'll tell you, He'd been hitting the three of us" said Spinelli, wandering to herself why she was planning to go into detail over her welt kept secret.  
  
"You, your mum and dad?"  
  
Spinelli nodded and continued "He threatened to rape me and all that" she said, getting a little embarrassed telling him this "And he fought with my Dad"  
  
"Woa, Spin, I wish I'd know" said TJ, putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
Was it me or did I leave more author notes?  
  
And if anyone is wandering about why spin told tj, with things like that, its only time before it comes out.  
  
Sorry about it being short!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: I think we all want our personal TJ lol, hope u enjoyed the chappie.  
  
angel9220042004: I'm sure we'll find out what Becky thinks in a later chappie 8)  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: So would I, but I don't think I'd shake the kid 2 death lol!  
  
beckhams babe: its ok, hope u enjoy later chappies!  
  
LockDown: course TJ stayed there tho, its TJ 9plus its my fic so I have control lol!) Yea, that's Flo, attempting to shake her daughter to death –I wont do that tho, I aint that crazy! Yea, its gunna get better (even tho that's givin sum story away lol) I'm over what they said, u made me feel better *huggles* -are you planning to rob a therapist job from me if I ever got it? –I'm sure you wouldn't, lol, I'd make ya give it up. (And have you ever noticed u get the longest review answer, lmao!)  
  
Well peoples, I've finished that, now I feel (and look) Ill and tired, so I'm off 2 sleep *walks out of room sniffing* 


	15. Going back into the lake

Hey people, Sorry about not posting yesterday, I'd had my drama exam, which went terrible, and work, so I was totally tired.  
  
I'm still tired, but I made myself write this for you guys, sorry its kinda small tho.  
  
Chapter 15= Going back into the lake  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
About a week had passed since Spinelli had almost drowned, and she still wasn't able to go near the lake.  
  
Today was the day she and TJ had agreed she was going to try and go back again.  
  
"Erm, Teej, I dunno if I wanna go in again" said Spinelli, looking nervously at the lake.  
  
"Listen Spin, last time, you'd just eaten and got a cramp. I'm right here, you'll be fine" said TJ softly. "Think about it, nothing can happen."  
  
"I guess" said Spinelli, slowly dipping her hand in the lake.  
  
"Just think of it like when we were in forth grade, and there was that big storm –remember? We snuck out and had the greatest time"  
  
"That was so fun –even if we were all ill after. I just got rid of my cold and re-caught it off you!"  
  
Spinelli slowly got into the lake.  
  
"The puddles weren't this deep" she said smiling.  
  
As the times passed, Spinelli finally managed to get into the middle of the lake.  
  
"Wanna get lunch?" asked Spinelli "I made a curry last night, they always taste better the next day" (A/N: Its true lol –I'm actually only making em have curry coz that's wat I'm eatin now –fascinating huh? lol)  
  
"You've done really well Spin, its only lunch and you are already back to normal"  
  
"Thanks. I wouldn't have done it without you tho." Said Spinelli "So, what are we meant to do for the rest of our time in this place?"  
  
"No idea –but I've got scary movie 3 over mine if you wanna watch"(A/N: Great movie –but 1 is betta)  
  
"Okay" said Spinelli putting their plates in the sink and leaving the room.  
  
"Looks cold doesn't it?" asked TJ looking at the lake as we're by it –looking a considerably amount colder than before.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Let me know if it is" said TJ, and without warning he pushed Spinelli in.  
  
"TEEJ!" Shouted Spinelli "ITS FUCKING FREEZING!"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ and Spin are getting on better –could romance be coming (well, the title is very suggestive, just like that wizard of oz –long story lol)  
  
If I've don't anything to piss y'all off, sorry (I have the hugest mouth lol)  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Becky Lucinda: Thanks for readin and reviewin!  
  
beckhams babe: don't worry bout the short review –a review is a review 8)  
  
angel9220042004: Thanks! Yea, he is aint he? Yea, she can be to, but she's okay sometimes!  
  
Well, please review, your reviews are what keep me writin! 


	16. A friendly date

Hey people, again, I'm SO sorry about my lack of posting, and this is gunna have to do until Monday coz I'm away all weekend. But I PROMISE to try and get back to normal posting on Monday!  
  
Chapter 16= A friendly date  
  
////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
Another week had passed since TJ had thrown Spinelli into the lake –and as revenge, he'd only came off equally soaked and with a few bruises. In the week, when out on a drive, TJ had discovered a small village. It was only about half an hours drive, and today he'd planned to take Spinelli to the ice-cream parlour he'd seen, for a friendly date. He hadn't told her about the 'date' yet, but was planning to make it a mini surprise.  
  
"Hello Mrs Spinelli" he said politely "Can I see Spin please?"  
  
"Sure, she's in her room, go right up" It was plainly obvious she was in her room as the sound of 'my immortal' could be heard blasting (A/N: Such a great song –its my fav)  
  
TJ knocked on the door, not that she would have heard, but she'd seen him. She crossed the room and turned down the music.  
  
"Morning" she said smiling "Any ideas what we can do today?"  
  
"Want me to take you out for ice-cream?"  
  
"Out?" asked Spinelli sounding confused, not knowing about the village.  
  
"Yea, there's a village near here, so we can go there, it aint Kelsos, but it'll do"  
  
"Sounds fun, just make sure I don't eat to much, I cant be getting fat"  
  
"Na you wouldn't. Anyway, what will a little ice cream hurt? Its not like your having a cookie, five mini rolls, three chocolate bars, two boxes of pop its, a box of chocolate fingers, a bag of crisps and a massive bar of chocolate while on a diet" (A/N: I ate that all today! I'm gunna be SO fat!!!)  
  
Fifteen minutes later, TJ and Spinelli had set off in the car.  
  
"Hey Teej, can I drive on the way back?" asked Spinelli hopefully "I hate not having my own car"  
  
"Sure, I love this car but I'll let you drive" said TJ warmly.  
  
"Thanks Teej, you're the greatest"  
  
Just a short while after, they arrived at their destination.  
  
Spinelli was waiting for TJ to arrive back when a guy, about her age, came over. He had blonde spiky hair, and pale blue eyes.  
  
"You must be pretty tired, coz you've been running through my mind all my life. You got a name?"  
  
"Yea, its one you aint gunna get using those cheesy chat up lines" said Spinelli icily.  
  
"Oh come on, a pretty gal like you needs one hell of a hunk like me." He said bigheadidly attempting to flex his muscles.  
  
"Hunk? With that mess you call a face? And the pile of shit you call a body, dream on" said Spinelli "Now, if you don't mind, my boyfriend is about to come back, and he's the jealous type" said Spinelli, hoping her last two lies would work.  
  
"Your loss" he said.  
  
"Yea, my loss of having to see your ugly head continuing to expand further" snapped Spinelli.  
  
"What was that about?" asked TJ returning a few moments later.  
  
"Some guy trying to basically get with me, not getting the message, I just hope he doesn't come back."  
  
"I'll be right back" said TJ getting up and walking towards Spinelli's bigheaded admirer. "Hey, do my a favour, leave Spin alone, because I HATE it when people mess with my girlfriend." Said TJ, liking the sound of Spinelli being his girlfriend –even if it wasn't true.  
  
An hour later, and Spinelli was on her third sundae.  
  
"Okay, for the record, I am NOT eating this much" said Spinelli.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet"  
  
////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
Awww, so TJ and Spin both lied and said they were dating –HOW CUTE!  
  
Has anyone seen that vid 2 the new Brittany song (I ask coz its quite good –and I'm watchin it on box at the mo!)  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Not to much of a long sotry, white shirt water= very bad! lol, she wasn't but I'm sure tj wishes she was! Lets hope they do!  
  
beckhams babe: lol –I really do post this at the wrong time!  
  
angel9220042004: Thanks, Glad your enjoyin it, keep reading!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Thanks! Its good 2 hear that from u, your fan fics are great (I wish I cold make mine as long and detailed as yours!) I'm having loads to (just look at my profile lol!) How old are you? –I'm 16. They pretty much were, but they're getting closer now, thankfully! Yea, I've had that planned for ages, you know, to make them friends again, lets hope love is on the way! Keep reading and reviewing, thanks 8)  
  
Please review ppl, your reviews are wat keep we writin! 


	17. So close to what we want to be

Hey people, its Monday, and here is ur post, as promiced  
  
Chapter 17= So close to what we want to be  
  
Another week had passed since the ice-cream parlour. TJ and Spinelli had grown even closer, and their friendship was completely resorted.  
  
Today, since the weather was plain miserable out, they'd planned to stay in and watch a few DVD's. Becky had recommended signs, so after every other DVD has been watched, they only had this to watch. The rest of the family were across the lake, at the Spinelli's watching Angeles Ash's.  
  
TJ leaned back on the sofa lazily, watching the beginning of the movie. Meanwhile, Spinelli, who'd been previously sitting next to him, was now laying down, resting her head on his stomach.  
  
"Spin, pass me the chocolate" said TJ, who was unable to move.  
  
Spinelli passed him the chocolate- after taking some for herself of course. As the minutes passed, the cheap graphics of the aliens in the began to get boring, Spinelli found herself drifting into a relaxed sleep.  
  
After realising she'd been quiet for a while, TJ looked down at Spinelli and smiled. He was glad Becky had recommended such a boring movie –the result was worth it!  
  
The hours passed, and TJ didn't notice when he'd fallen asleep. But the next thing he knew, he and Spinelli we're been woken up to the sound of blasting music. They opened their eyes, to see Becky, playing music in attempts to wake them up.  
  
"Whats the time?" moaned Spinelli, in a bemused and tired tone, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Its nine AM" said Becky with a small smile.  
  
"Only?!" cried Spinelli, "God, I still need sleep"  
  
"Me too" agreed TJ. After thats neither of them said anything, just went back to sleep.  
  
Awww cute chappie! Don't ya think? The next chappie is the 1 you've been waitin 4!  
  
beckhams babe: I know u havnt reviewed, but u are gunna, so I'm just gunna say keep readin, and enjoy!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea, me 2, I love the way they lied! Yea, that would be wonderful, but hey, its only gunna be a dream for me, it'll never happen lol!  
  
angel9220042004: yea, bless tj! They are aint they!  
  
Shadw: Yep, its just a friendly date, but they're getting close 2 a cute couple!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Don't worry lol! yea, it was cute –so wat this 1! Hope u liked it! Whats happened 2 the ova part of ur mind?  
  
Tidus'luvr99: Hi, u an no reader? Thanks 4 reviewing! Yea, it is cute, and he is a creep! Keep readin! –and thanks 4 puttin this on ur fav list! 


	18. When you wish upon a star

Hey people, I'm actually meant to be revising, my exam is SO near, but my brain is fried!  
  
I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 18= When you wish upon a star  
  
The time had passed quickly, and without great event. There was only a few days left before they'd have to go home, and back to school again. The day was soon over, and little did Spinelli know, that TJ had a plan for the evening.  
  
Spinelli sat in the cool nights breeze, relaxing, thinking over her friendship with TJ. She liked him SO much, he feelings seemed to grow by the day, but she was to scared to act upon them, and even if she did, she didn't want to ruin the friendship, PLUS, she knew Roxy liked him. (A/N: Cough y does dis sound familiar? Cough, Cough)  
  
"Hey Spin" said TJ walking over casually "I was thinking of goin for a drive, wanna come? I know this place with this really nice view."  
  
"Sure!" said Spinelli, hoping she didn't sound to enthusiastic.  
  
They'd been driving for about twenty minutes, and a uncomfortable silence had set in.  
  
"Teej, are you sure its this way?" asked Spinelli doubtfully, looking around at the thickening tree's, if it were any other guy, she'd be scared, but she trusted TJ.  
  
"Yea, don't worry, I found this place when I was lost. Relax, this aint like no horror movie, I wont go Freddie on you"  
  
"That's good, coz I'm just the type that'd get sliced and diced."  
  
"Well, just to prove my intentions aren't to kill you, we're here" said TJ, turning a corner.  
  
Spinelli gasped, TJ was right, but the word 'nice' couldn't term it up, beautiful came closer. The dark sky could be seen stretching to the horizons, the twinkling stars were sprinkled almost randomly, and the moon seemed larger than usual. She could smell fresh pine, and the crickets could be heard chirping. The lights from the small village below looked like little dots, and the tress surrounding it contrasted to make the view almost unreal.  
  
"How can this be 'nice'? Its more than that?!" said Spinelli, looking at the view in shock.  
  
"Glad you like it" said TJ, he didn't have a plan, he just hop[ed with the romantic setting, it would be easier to make a move.  
  
A silence set in, as they both sat back and relaxed, taking in the view. They both looked up in the sky in time to see a star shoot across the sky, and both made the same wish –for the love on the other. (A/N: Yea, I know, SO corny!)  
  
They both looked at each other, both about to ask a question. They just noticed how close they were, they could hear each others 's soft breathing. Within moments, Spinelli felt TJ's lip's on hers, as they shared the most tender, sweet and romantic kiss they'd ever dreamt possible. Spinelli loved the way TJ's lips tasted, the way he kissed her –with so much love. TJ loved the way she returned the kiss, so softly and sweetly. If time would allow it, they'd both stay in this position forever. After so long of not being friends, so long of being away from each other, and finally they were sharing the sweetest, most amazing moment they'd both waited for since they could remember. (A/N: To cheesy?)  
  
"Sorry Spin, I just couldn't resist to kiss you, I've loved you since I can remember, and that kiss was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, I love you so much"  
  
"Teej, I love you too, I never thought you'd feel the same way. I've always felt this way about you, and that kiss was the single greatest thing in the world to me"  
  
Awwwww, so they're finally together!  
  
LockDown: Yep, I wasn't planning to cram for science, coz I don't think I'm smart enough, but my science teacher says I'm smarter than I think I am 8) How've you been? I havn't talked to you in ages, I've spoke 2 ur sis, she's cool 8) I'll try and calm down, I doubt it'll work, did I tell u I broke down in science in Friday? I had to be taken out the room to calm down!!!  
  
Becky Lucinda: you have a good point lol! but really, I hope the inventor of exams burns in hell!  
  
angel9220042004: Thanks 8) Yea, I was freaked! And I think I saw a person at work 2day, but they wernt there!  
  
Tidus'luvr99: my grades are JUST the same, its really hard aint it?  
  
beckhams babe: I'm gunna try and post, that's what exam leave is 4! It looks like I went against my order lol! an A, what is that? I'd be lucky 2 get a C!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea, me 2, good hope it goes well 4 u 2!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yea, same here, I mean honestly, do we really need to know THAT much? We know about the birds and bee's, its detailed enough! Thanks 8) 


	19. The worst end to a perfect night

Okay. I'm REALLY sorry everyone, I had NO idea I'd left this so long, and I really didn't plan to. But my exams are over now, so I can get back to writing!  
  
Hopefully you can all forgive me!  
  
I really hope this is up 2 my usual standard, but I dunno. I'm REALLY tired at the mo and my brain is fried from exams! (I just watched the England game, gutting loss!)  
  
Anyway, here's the chappie!  
  
Chapter 19= The worst end to a perfect night  
  
When TJ and Spinelli arrived back an hour later, both the happiest they'd been for the entire holiday, neither was expecting the shocking news that was about to come.  
  
"Guys, you're back!" said Becky hurrying over to the car, she stopped when she saw how happy they were "You look happy, this couldn't have come at a worse time"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked TJ.  
  
"Its Roxy, she's in hospital"  
  
"W-why?" asked Spinelli in shock.  
  
"All I know is that she collapsed, we're not sure what was wrong."  
  
"Is she okay?" asked TJ.  
  
"We don't know"  
  
Three hours later, and TJ and Spinelli had already just arrived at the hospital.  
  
"Mrs Morrison" said Spinelli spotting her best friends mum. "What happened? If she okay?"  
  
"I don't know if you heard, she collapsed, the doctor said that her heart is really weak, he says she's clinically obese"(A/N: Okay I dunno how common this is –or if its possible, but it's a fic, lol) "She's awake though, you can go in and see her"  
  
"I'll let you go in and see her, I'll go call our parents and tell them we're here" said TJ, quickly kissing Spinelli's cheek and walking away.  
  
"Hey Rox, you okay?" asked Spinelli sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Spin? What are you doing here –I thought you were at that lake" said Roxy, changing the subject.  
  
"I was, but TJ drove me back." Said Spinelli –knowing that it was no good trying to force Roxy to say anything, she'd say it when she was ready.  
  
"Wow, drove you back all that way, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he likes you"  
  
"Well, he does, I know you sorta liked him, but I-"  
  
"Don't worry Spin, I don't mind if you two get together, you like him more than me, –wait, you're already together aint ya?"  
  
"Yea, but we only just got together tonight"  
  
"Well, that brings some good news to my night"  
  
"What happened Rox?" asked Spinelli, hoping this time Roxy would give her a proper answer.  
  
"Well..." started Roxy  
  
I've left you on a cliffy, I'm mean aint I? Well, I'm going to update regally now, so it aint 2 bad!  
  
Spinelli woods, esquire:Yep, they finally did, and I finally posted! Its good 2 no u survived all that!  
  
Becky Lucinda: well, lets hope the poor bugger IS rotting in hell lol! Dun worry about it seemin 2 be loadsa excuses, it happens.  
  
angel9220042004: yep after 18 chapters of waitin, they kiss!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: It was sweet, I'd love something like that 2 happen 2 me! Well I bet theres a guy planning I kiss just like that 4 u!  
  
Shadw: yep –Finally, soz it took me forever, I didn't mean it 2 b so long!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: yea, I decided 2 try and add detail (although I didn't have the time in dis chappie, 2 tired lol!) Yep ur advise helped me out loads, thanks!  
  
brads babe: Well, every1 loves a good corny scene lol! –and it was cute! I've revisied hard, I bet it don't pay off lol!  
  
swtcandiee: Yea, I knew it was cheesy, lol, but most things like that r, lol.  
  
Shuichi66: Nop, it aint over, I just didn't hav any time 2 write and post. Thanks, glad ya liked it –I'll try and check urs out soon!  
  
Tidus'luvr99: Thanks 8) Aww I hope all that stuff went okay. Aw well, failing aint 2 bad (just remember your smart, it's the rest of the world that's stupid! lol!)  
  
AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! 


	20. The Truth

Hiya, I hope you enjoy the update, the next chapter will be the last one –then I'm posting my soap opera fic (YAY!)  
  
Chapter 20=The Truth  
  
**................................................................................**  
  
"They said I hard a heart attack, only a very minor one, but if I don't lose weight, well, I could you know..." said Roxy, drifting off, finding it to hard to say that she could die.  
  
"Oh my god" said Spinelli, trying to take in the news "That cant be right, your 16, people don't have heart attacks at 16, you don't have to worry about at heart condition at this age!"  
  
"I know, but its true, they said I have to go to a strict weight loss clinic. Spin, why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to anyone? Why isn't this happening to mean people –like the Megans and Ashleys?"  
  
"I don't know Rox" said Spinelli hugging her friend, trying to think of something to say, something that would make her feel better again, but she knew the only thing that really cheered her friend up –was food.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and a nervous looking nurse stepped in, handing Roxy a tray of food.  
  
"They said that you missed dinner." She then turned to Spinelli "I'm really sorry, but visiting hours are over"  
  
Roxy looked at the try of food, then at the nurse.  
  
"You expect me to eat this? Cant I at least have some chocolate?"  
  
"Rox, you know you cant have chocolate, its not the nurses fault."  
  
"No! It is her fault, I want chocolate, I NEED some!" shouted Roxy, starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't control the food menu" said the nurse, quickly stepping out of the door.  
  
"Try and relax Rox" said Spinelli softly, giving her friend a hug. "I'll come visit again tomorrow."  
  
Spinelli quickly left the room, not knowing how to help her friend.  
  
"How is she?" asked TJ once Spinelli had found him and Roxy's mum.  
  
"Not good"  
  
**................................................................................**  
  
So, poor Roxy, lets hope she'll be okay!  
  
Thanks 4 all the reviews!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Yea, I'm glad 2, now the only problem is that I have no idea what 2 do! Lol, good plan, make sure I'm there so I can hit them over the head with a iron lol (I don't know y, but hitting a person over the head with an iron is funny 2 me!) Yea, poor rox, lets just hope shes okay!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: lol, I didn't see it coming either lol, but it works.  
  
LockDown: lol, well by now, I'm sure u know that I like being evil! Surprised? –Roxy aint that mean. –if she was that mean she would throw the tray in the nurse (which is what I would do lol)  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: Yea, I'm glad I'm back 2, yea, lets hope she is okay!  
  
Shadw: Yea, I know it took ages, but life has been busy as hell here, but I can start updating again YAY!  
  
angel9220042004: Sorry 2 hear about the girl you knew, I hope you had a nice b-day and I hope ur comp stops goin crazy –mines doin da same! Thanks –naw, I don't think many people expected roxy in hospital (including me!)  
  
Tidus'luvr99: Yep, that's me, evil. Hopefully you did well on it 8)  
  
c. ronaldos babe: I have 2 leave cliffys, I have my sn for a reason! Glad ya liked the chappie! 


	21. Back to a new normal

Chapter 21= Back to a new normal  
  
Hey ppl, last chappie, I had another block, but I hope you like it anyway, sorry its short!  
  
**......................................................................................................**  
  
The last few days had passed, and much to TJ and Spinelli's disappointment, it was time for school again –although inwardly, Spinelli was looking forward to the Ashley's anger when they see her with TJ. Roxy, had been sent off to her camp.  
  
Spinelli got out her Mums car, looked up at the school and shied, another year at the hell hole otherwise known as Townsedge high.  
  
"Oh great, Spin-Ugly's back for another year, when Roxy gets here we can finally pick of you properly!" Spinelli turned around to see Ashley A, the other three Ashleys and four Megans behind her.  
  
"Shut the fuck up" snapped TJ walking over to Spinelli.  
  
"Wh-" started Ashley A, but froze when TJ kissed Spinelli.  
  
"Girls, this is terrible!" squealed Ashley Q before the all ran off, looking like Christmas was cancelled.  
  
"Sad aint they?" asked TJ rolling his eyes.  
  
"TJ? Spinelli?" they both looked around to see Mickey looking at them nervously. "Are you two –friends?"  
  
"More than that Mikey, we're a couple" said Spinelli smiling.  
  
"Oh Joy!" Cried Mikey, hugging them both. "Could it be possible for us to be friends again?"  
  
"Sure" said TJ.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Vince, walking over to the three united friends.  
  
"Well, we were having a reunion, but it wouldn't be the same without another friend." Said Mikey  
  
Vince smiled and joined his two former friends, and best friend.  
  
"Now we just need is Gretchen and Gus" said TJ smiling.

* * *

The four friends walked into their classroom, and were greeted by Ashley Q's voice.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She shouted looking at them.  
  
"Where's the last member? You know, Mrs Fudgey!" said Ashley A rolling her eyes. "Is she off raiding the lindt factory?"  
  
"She's off at a fat camp" said Randal, stepping out from no where.  
  
"Bout time" said Ashley B.  
  
"Leave her alone! FYI, She IS at a fat camp, but she's doing great, she's already lost seven pounds!" snapped Spinelli.  
  
**......................................................................................................**  
  
I know it was kind of a odd ending, and a different style chappie to what I normally write, but I hope you liked it! And sorry for it being short 8(  
  
LockDown: And another short chappie! I'm postin the soap one soon! –email me ur info that ya wont 4 ur part  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: lol at least you had pizza and happy meals –I work in a hospital, but at least I dunt hav 2 eat that nasty food lol!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Yep, Roxy's okay 8) I'm posting the soap fic soon!  
  
The Next Political Dynasty: Its worked out enough as I could make it 8)  
  
Kipiktsue: Thanks, I hope you liked the update/ending!  
  
angel9220042004: Yea it is scary –lucky its only a fic!  
  
Swtcandiee: I've seen that eppie quite a few times, its my fav! Yea, I think they liked it –did you see them looking into each otheres eyes lovingly for a second, just before 'reacting'  
  
Well, that's it! Thanks for reading everyone –and I really hope you read my soap opera fic!!! 


End file.
